By the Lion's Mane
by Cecilia Burgandy
Summary: Elizabeth Pevensie was the fifth Pevensie. She wasn't there on the first journey. But she wasn't meant to be. So what happens, when the Pevensies head to Narnia again, when Eliza comes along as well. And what happens when she finds love on her road to saving Narnia? ((Caspian/OC))
1. Prologue

"Professor, you can't possibly believe this story!" Eliza cried, staring incredulously at the old man. Her four younger siblings, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, sat before them in the professor's office, after he and Eliza had seen

the four fall from the wardrobe in the spare room.

The four had devised a tale of a magical place called Narnia, where there were talking animals, fauns, centaurs and a mystical lion named Aslan. The four had fought in a war, and been crowned kings and queens. They had ruled for years, when unexpectedly they found the wardrobe again and reappeared exactly the moment when they had left.

Now, the professor was staring at the four children before him with obvious interest, while Eliza sat dumbstruck at his side.

"This is obviously some childish game that they came up with to satisfy Lucy," she insisted, looking between the professor and her family. "It can't possibly be real!"

The professor looked at Eliza with a curious expression. "They are your brothers and sisters," he said gently. "Don't you believe them?"

Eliza stood from her chair suddenly, knocking it over in her haste. "Of course I don't!" she cried in outrage. "This isn't possible! It's ridiculous! Absolutely preposterous! I won't give into this!"

With her head high, Eliza left the room, the door closing just as the five within the room heard her muffled sob.

The professor looked at the three siblings with pity, noting their disappointment. They had obviously been hoping that their sister would believe them, but her logic clouded her imagination.

"I thought she would believe us," Lucy murmured, close to tears. Susan wrapped her arm around her younger sister's thin shoulders and glanced at Peter.

"She's your twin, Peter," she told him softly. "You talk to her."

Peter shook his head, eyes dark and sad. "She won't listen to me," he said solemnly. "She never really has."

Susan sighed, looking at her two younger siblings who looked back at her with sad eyes.

"What are we to do?" she asked desperately. The four Pevensies looked at

Professor Kirke expectantly, sadness and hope lighting their eyes.

The professor put a hand to his face, watching the children carefully.

"I think that you should give her time," he said finally. "Don't mention it. But, if you are destined to return to Narnia again, make sure she's around to come along."

The four Pevensies and the professor sat in the room in silence now, their silent agreement hanging in the air between them.

A/N:

So I decided to do this to know where the Pevensies start in the beginning of the story. The gist is that Eliza doesn't believe in Narnia and she goes along when they go to Narnia the second time. In case you didn't get that.

My story is based off the movies, not the books.

I really hope that you like my story, and please vote for it, and also comment any feedback you may have.

WARNING: Some of the events may be inaccurate because it's been a long time since I've seen the movie, but I really want to write this story. So please excuse any errors I may have and comment and/or message me about the error and any correction that should be made. Thank you very much!

Happy reading!


	2. Chapter One: Fights and Family Reunions

"Peter!"

Eliza pushed through the gathered crowd, gasping as she watched her twin brother grapple with another boy who was much large than himself. Edmund shoved his way beside her and hurled himself onto the back of one of Peter's tormenters, making Eliza yell, "Edmund!" as he did so.

She watched her two brothers fight mercilessly and take a couple of hits to the ribs and stomachs, making her flinch and cry out. Susan and Lucy stood on either side of her, clutching their older sister's hands.

Suddenly, a small band of soldiers pulled apart the fighters, one taking Peter by the collar and shoving him back into Eliza. She took hold of him quickly just as he made to lunge for the boys he had been fighting with.

"Oi!" cried the soldier, who was only a few years older Peter and Eliza, his eyes blazing. "Act your age."

With that, he turned away from the Pevensies and Peter with a look of disgust and disdain. Edmund turned to his brother as the soldier left.

"You're welcome," he says, setting down some luggage.

Peter glowered at him, a bruise starting to form underneath his eye and his clothes disheveled.

"I had it sorted," he grumbled unhappily.

Eliza sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "What was it this time?" she ans Susan asked in unison, their voices equally exasperated.

"He bumped me," Peter stated simply.

"So you hit him?!" Lucy cried in complete surprise.

Peter shrugged. "After he bumped me me, he tried to get me to apologize," he continues. "Then I hit him."

Eliza shot her brother a flinty look.

"Why can't you just walk away?" she snapped.

Peter gave her a glare of equal anger. "I shouldn't have to!" he snapped. "Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"We are kids, Peter!" Eliza yelled at him.

"I wasn't always!" he bellowed back.

There was a silence as the twins stared one another down, breathing heavily. Edmund, Lucy and Susan looked on with worried expressions.

Eliza took a step back from her brother, expression grim. "Don't do this again, Peter," she told him.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, turning to his younger siblings with desperation glowing in his eyes. They understood, he had concluded; Eliza wasn't there.

"It's been a year," he murmured softly now. "How long does he expect us to wait?"

Eliza snorted, crossing her arms.

"Peter," Susan said quickly before her older sister could ridicule Peter and push him over the edge. "I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different."

Lucy took her brothers hand and squeezed reassuringly. Susan suddenly looked past Peter and paled, her eyes widening.

"Oh no," she murmured. "Quick, pretend like you're talking to me."

Edmund and Eliza gave her a confused look.

"We are talking to you," Eliza said slowly. Susan gave her a pleading look just as Lucy cried, "Ow!"

"Hush Lucy," Eliza scolded her.

"But something pinched me,'' the younger girl insisted. At that same moment, Peter jumped. "Hey, stop pulling!" he yelled, turning on Edmund, who gave him a weird look. "I didn't touch you!" he insisted.

Eliza felt a pinch as well. "Ow, Su!" she yelped.

"What is that?" Susan cried.

Lucy stopped, her eyes wide and sparkling. "It feels like magic," she whispered.

Susan realized this as well and took her two sister's hands. "Everybody hold hands," she insisted. Peter took Eliza's and held out his other to Edmund. The younger boy looked at his brother's hand with disgust.

"I'm not holding your hand," he said.

Peter rolled his eyes and snatched Edmund's hand in his own, just as bricks started peeling away from the station walls.

The train before the five siblings began to move at an inhuman speed, making their faces peel back at the force of it. Suddenly, the station disappeared before them, the tunnel now transformed into a spacious cave. At the mouth of the cave, sand covered the ground, and a half mile down, crystal blue water lapped at the shore, expanding towards the horizon to where sea met sky.

Susan and Lucy exchanged a look and immediately shed their sweaters before sprinting towards the water. Edmund followed suit, whooping wildly. Peter paused, glancing back at his twin, where she was standing with her mouth agape, and smirked.

"Believe us now, Liz?" he teased.

Eliza broke out of her daze and looked Peter square in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Pete," she whispered, stepping forward and lacing her arms around his neck. "God, how could I have been so stupid? I should have known you were telling the truth-that all of you were telling the truth. I guess I let my logic cloud my love for my family a little."

She felt Peter's chest rumble as he chuckled, and his strong arms found their way around her.

"It's okay, Liz," he murmured to her. Pulling away to look into her eyes, he grinned madly and turned to look at the beach, where their three younger siblings splashed in the water and the sun shone happily in their wake, welcoming the Pevensies back home.

"Elizabeth," Peter said, opening his arm to what lay before them. "Welcome to Narnia."

Eliza looked on, taking in the pure joy on her brothers and sisters' faces, the shining sun whose rays kissed her skin teasingly, the clear blue sky that matched the shimmering water below.

At that moment, Elizabeth Pevensie believed in Narnia and all it had in store; and she loved it unconditionally.


	3. Chapter Two: Unfamiliar

Eliza giggled and splashed water at Lucy, who shrieked and returned the favor to her sister. The two continued to splash one another, until Eliza was suddenly lifted up off her feet, causing her to scream. Edmund, with his arms locked firmly around his older, but smaller, sister, laughed maniacally and pulled Eliza out of the water with her protesting loudly.

"Put me down Ed!" she screamed, a wide grin taking over her face.

He shrugged and dropped her on the beach, making her yelp. Eliza pushed herself to her feet and glowered at Edmund jokingly, her brother only laughing at her in amusement. He looked around at their surroundings, looking up towards the cliffs around them and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he questioned absently, still staring at the cliffs. Peter glanced at his brother in confusion, grinning.

"Well, where do you think?" he asked sarcastically, chuckling.

Edmund gave his brother a look before returning his gaze to the cliffs.

"Well, personally, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," he informed them.

The other four followed his gaze to the top of the cliff, where, sure enough, ruins sat untouched for 100 years.

Eliza touched a stray stone that sat as high as her waist, looking around the wide expanse of broken stones.

"Who do you think lived here?" Lucy asked curiously, following Eliza and sitting on the tall rock.

Susan bent down suddenly and picked something up from the ground.

"I think we did," she answered in a hushed tone. Eliza looked over her sisters shoulder to see a golden knight chess piece held between her fingers.

"That's mine!" Edmund exclaimed, taking it from his sister and examining it. "From my chess set."

Peter cocked his head in puzzlement. "What chess set?" he asked.

Edmund gave his brother an 'are-you-serious' look. "Well, I didn't exactly have a golden chess set in Finchley, did I?" he said sarcastically.

Eliza heard Lucy mutter, "It can't be" from behind her, and she turned just in time to see Lucy running away from them.

"Lu!" Eliza cried.

Lucy turned to the four others, eyes wide and tears threatening to spill over.

"Don't you see it?" she asked in exasperation. Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "See what, Lu?" he asked gently.

Lucy sighed and moved Susan, Peter and Edmund into a line, before standing in position herself. "Imagine walls," she explained, moving her arms to either side of her to gesture toward the open air where walls could have been. "And columns there...and a glass roof."

A moment of chilly silence came over them, and Peter suddenly murmured, "Cair Paravel." Susan's hands went to her mouth and Edmund paled suddenly. The five siblings looked around, four surprised, the fifth staring at them in confusion.

"What's Cair Paravel?" she asked, feeling slightly foolish. Lucy looked at her older sister and gave her a strained smile.

"It's the capital of Narnia," she explained, like an adult explaining to a young child. "We were corinated here, and this is where we lived."

Eliza looked around before walking over to a large boulder that looked out of place. "This doesn't look like it was a part of the building," she realized, looking around at all the other large stone pieces that looked more like they were a part of the actual ruins.

Edmund walked up beside her and caught her eye, both of them thinking the same thing. "Catapults," they said together suddenly, making Susan, Peter and Lucy look at them in confusion.

"What?" Peter queestioned.

"This didn't just happen," Edmund told them. "Cair Paravel was attacked."

"Attacked?" Lucy cried, worry shining in her eyes. "Bu whom?"

Peter straightened suddenly with a determined set of his jaw. "Well, we best find out, shouldn't we?"

He and Edmund shared a look before making their way over to a wall that had, strangely, remained standing, pushing back a large boulder together to reveal a wooden door. Eliza hurried forward to help her two brothers break the door down, kicking and throwing her weight against it until it gave away with a groan. "God, guess that training at school did you some good, didn't it Liz?" Peter teased, nudging his sister with his shoulder. She rolled her eyes, rolling up her sleeves and pulling back her hair. "You didn't exactly help much," she reminded him, "seeing as I beat you almost all the time at wrestling and fencing whenever you insisted on teaching me."

Peter frowned as the rest of his siblings laughed along with Eliza.

"Very funny," he grumbled, ripping off a piece of his shirt and twisting the material around a thick stick.

"I don't suppose you have any matches in there?" he asked Edmund, pointing to the pack still on Edmund's back. Ed grinned, rifling through his bag.

"Would this help?" he mocked, pulling out his electric torch. Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

"You might've mentioned that sooner," he said in exasperation.

Edmund shrugged.

"You didn't ask," he pointed out.

The five siblings laughed and entered the tunnel, following Peter and Edmund as they ventured through. Eliza passed an opening, glancing at it briefly before turning forward once more. Something that glittered inside the room caught her eyes however, and she backtracked to see inside.

"Oi!" she called out to her siblings, who were a few yards ahead. "Check this out, you lot."

Lucy makes it to Eliza first, eyes widening at the sight of the treasure chamber. She grabbed Eliza's hand and hurried down the stairs to the chamber.

Five chests sat in a circle around the room, and all the Pevensies except Eliza, who only looked around in wonder, hurried over to their respective chests.

Lucy pulled a dress out of her chest, giggling.

"I was so tall," she said in wonder. Eliza glanced over at her younger sister, smiling motherly. "Well," she said, placing a hand gently on her sister's shoulder, "from what you've told me, you were older than."

Susan caught Eliza's eye and nodded before pushing around in her trunk some more. "Curious," Eliza heard her mutter.

"What is it Su?" Lucy asked absently, still going through her chest.

"I can't find my horn," Susan replied, looking up with furrowed eyebrows. "I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back."

Eliza gave her sister a sympathetic look at Susan's disappointed and distant look. She made her way to the fifth, untouched chest, running her fingers over the gold patterns lining it. Glancing up, she spotted a carving of herself, holding a dagger between her hands and staring regally forward. To her left, she heard the scrape of metal and turned to spot Peter removing a glittering sword from its sheath. Words shone along the blade, and Eliza, who had made her way behind him, read aloud over his shoulder, "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death..."

"And when he shakes his made, we shall have spring again," Lucy and Peter finished in a hushed whisper.

Eliza turned to see Lucy standing with tears brimming in her eyes. "Everyone we knew," she whispered, a single tear trekking a path down her pale cheek. "Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers...they're all gone." Susan put an arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her into her side, looking up at Peter and sharing a pained look with him. Eliza glanced at all her siblings, so connected to the home they had belonged to for years until they had been ripped away without warning. She wrapped her arms comfortingly around Peter from behind, burying her face in his chest. His hands enveloped hers in their place around his stomach.

Eliza pulled away slowly, turning back to the chest that belonged to her.

"Why is this here?" she asked softly. "I didn't even go to Narnia."

Peter walked up beside her. "Aslan knew you would one day," he answered gently. "So he saved this for you. It has some clothes."

Eliza looked up at her twin with a small smile. "No dresses, I hope," she joked, earning a laugh from all of her siblings.

"I don't believe so," Peter replied, still chuckling. "Aslan seemed to know you just as much as we do."

Eliza opened the trunk to see a couple pairs of what looked like riding breeches, some pirate-style shirts and one dress. In addition, there were several throwing knives, a dagger with rubies lining the hilt and a thin sword stuck firmly in its sheath. Eliza grinned happily at the weapons and pulled out a throwing knife, holding it the way she was taught and flinging it at a piece of wood across the chamber. With a dull thunk! the point dug itself into the wood, trembling slightly at the force. Eliza's grin shifted into a smirk and she looked at her awed family.

"What do you say we go find out what's happening around here, yeah?" she asked them casually, the mischievous glint in her eye sparkling and another throwing knife twirling between her fingers.

The other four Pevensies looked around at each other, the relief clear on all of their faces—it was nice to have their sister finally on their side about their home.


	4. Chapter Three: Rescues and Discoveries

"Oi! Look over here you lot!"

Eliza turned at the sound of Edmund's voice, gaze hardening behind the stray locks that had fallen into her face as she spotted two foreign-looking men holding a small dwarf over the water. She shoved her hand into the belt that was locked around her waist over a pair of tan riding breeches, yanking one of her throwing knives from its holder and flicking it with immense force towards the strange men. It hit it's mark with a dull THUD; both men looked down at their boat in surprise to see the knife trembling at its impact with the worn wood. Beside Eliza, Susan had an arrow drawn, face calm, but eyes blazing furiously.

"Drop him!" she yelled at the two men. The foreigners exchanged a glance before the one holding the dwarf slackened his grip and their captive hurtled into the crystal water. One of the men snatches a crossbow to shoot at the Pevensies, but Eliza was faster. A knife dug itself into his chest, and the man fell to the water. His companion watched for a split second before hurtling his body into the water, and swimming away frantically.

Eliza decided not to waste another knife, and instead hurried toward where the shore met the water to assist Peter, who had dove in after the dwarf and was presently pulling him to shore.

Lucy got to the two before Eliza, and, yanking out her dagger, released the dwarf from his bonds.

" _'Drop him?!'_ " sputtered the dwarf in outrage, now able to speak. "That's the best you could come up with?!"

Susan looked offended, and Eliza's defensive older sister nature immediately kicked in.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," she snapped angrily, narrowing her piercing eyes at the dwarf. The dwarf scoffed.

"They were doing a perfectly fine job at drowning me without your help," he countered rudely. Eliza opened her mouth to snap back-and with no doubt draw her sword, seeing as her hand was already gripping the hilt-but Peter pressed a hand to his sister's shoulder reassuringly, turning his eyes to the dwarf with slight frustration.

"Perhaps we should have let them," he said calmly and softly, though the dangerous note underneath was evident to all the Pevensies. Lucy, however, was the only one who seemed alarmed at this and immediately asked the dwarf, "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?"

The dwarf turned to her now, dark eyes still cold. "They're Telmarines," he explained, though he seemed surprised at the question. "That's what they do."

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Eliza heard Edmund ask from behind her, but kept her eyes on the dwarf coldly. He rolled his eyes underneath her gaze, and a light growl made its way past Eliza's lips, making him eye her warily before responding rudely, "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund all exchanged a glance before turning back to the dwarf with sheepish expressions. Eliza just stared down at him still. "It's kind of a long story," Lucy said slowly. Eliza glanced at Susan and took Peter's sword from her sister before handing it to her twin. Peter gave her a thankful smile before sliding his sword back in its dwarf paused a moment, allowing himself to study the five children before him, his eyes widening suddenly in recognition.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," he groaned. "You mean you're it? You're the kings and queens of old? And the guardian of the crown?" His eyes slid over Eliza as he said this last, surprising her.

Wasn't she a queen as well?

The three younger Pevensies seemed shocked at this as well, but Peter seemed to ignore it and instead held his hand out to the dwarf with a slight smile. "High King Peter the Magnificent," he greeted, chest puffed out slightly. Eliza shook her head in disbelief, pushing her way between her twin and the dwarf.

"Hold on," she cried, turning on the dwarf with a questioning gaze. "What's this about a guardian of the crown? Who is it?"

The dwarf looked confused, not to mention a little offended, but he answered nonetheless. "Well it's you, innit?" he asked bluntly, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

Eliza's heart stopped, and her vision blurred at the realization.

 _She wasn't a queen_.

She wheeled now on her brother, enraged. "Did you know about this?" she demanded, feeling her face heat up; no doubt her cheekbones were scarlet by now. Peter held up his hands, as if to ward her off, and spoke calmly.

"Liz, I was going to tell you-." he began.

"TELL ME WHAT, PETER!?" Eliza interrupted in a shout, chest heaving.

Peter's eyelids slid over his blue irises and he let out a weary sigh. "Elizabeth, you're not a queen," he whispered to her gently. "You never were. You're our guardian. Someone who's supposed to protect us. You were never meant for the crown. I'm sorry."

Eliza felt all her anger woosh out of her as if she had been punched, and she almost doubled over. "You...why would you keep that from me?" she questioned in a soft voice. Peter took a tentative step forward, like he was approaching a wounded animal in the wild. "I didn't know how," he answered, still whispering. "I didn't want to hurt you, Liz."

The anger came back slowly, waves that crashed over her one after another-hurt, betrayal, sadness.

"Hurt me?" she repeated, looking up at her twin, her own flesh and blood; the one who had lied to her, betrayed her. "Peter, you've hurt me more by letting me find out like this than you would have if you had been honest with me in the beginning. You've let me believe that I would be a queen beside all of you; help rule a country. Now I learn that I'm just a protector? What am I supposed to do? Make sure there are no monsters under your bed or in your closet? Perhaps I should search every noble who enters the halls. Or stand in the corner during parties to make sure there are no suspicious characters." Eliza's voice returned to its normal level, dangerously calm-something that she had taught her twin brother.

"And here I thought I was going to live a life of luxury with you all," she continued in a brittle voice. "To be able to rule a country with you all by my side, gain experience and wisdom that I can't learn behind a desk in a classroom." Eliza hadn't noticed the hot tears gliding down her cheeks until she tasted one on her lips. She didn't make a move to brush them away, only continued to stare at her twin's petrified expression of pity and sadness.

"I had hoped to stand beside you all, like I haven't been able to this past year. But now I'm the outcast-like I always have been."

She looked around at the rest of her family, seeing the tears on her two sister's faces and the pain in her younger brother's eyes. They stared straight back at her, and Eliza had to suppress the urge to reach out to them and pull them against her-to protect them. The thought pulled at her heart.

 _Perhaps I'm just a guardian after all_ , Eliza thought grimly.

"If I'm to be an outcast," she murmured. "Perhaps I should act like one." She turned away from them for a moment, looking back over her shoulder at her family. "I know you will all be perfectly fine without me; goodness knows you four don't need a guardian or a protector of any sort. Win back Narnia, you lot. Rule it without me. After all, it's what you did before, isn't it?"

With that, the guardian of the crown turned and walked away without a single backwards glance.

Peter stared after her, wanting to chase his sister, to pull her to his chest and insist that she wasn't an outcast, that she meant more to him-to them- than any crown that sat upon their heads. But his feet felt bolted to the sand, and he could do nothing but watch Eliza disappear into the trees.

Silence fell over the beach, with the water rushing against the sand. The dwarf Trumpkin looked between the remaining Pevensies to the forest. He opened his mouth slowly, and a single question spilled out:

"I take it she didn't know about her role in all this then?"


	5. Chapter Four: Duel it Out

Eliza stomped through the brush angrily, a knife clutched tightly in one hand and the other holding the jeweled hilt of her sword.

"How could he, the bloody git," she hissed, slicing through a stray branch that hung near her head as she walked. "Keeping something like that from me. Letting me bloody think that I was actually supposed to be _royalty_! _Agh_!" At her cry of outrage, she kicked a rock, sending it flying toward the stream she had been following for several meters. It landed with a splash, and Eliza stood nearby, chest heaving.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bush rustle suspiciously. Her grip on her sword tightened, and her senses became more alert. Eliza realized then that she had no clue where she was, or how far she was from any kind of civilization-if there was any. She let out a huff of frustration, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face. There was another rustle of activity in front of her, and Eliza sheathed her knife, yanking her sword out in the same movement.

"I know someone is there," she called out to the forest, her voice strong but her heart beating rapidly in panic. "Show yourself!"

Silence answered her demand, taunting Eliza with the lack of response she received.

A blur of black and red lunged toward her suddenly from the brush, and Eliza was able to deflect a blow with a whip of her sword just in time, whirling around to face her opponent in the same movement. Before she could focus on the form of her attacker, however, she was being shoved off balance by another parry. She continued to deflect blow after blow, unable to see her attacker properly but focused enough on her surroundings to fight.

Finally, she let out a courageous yell, throwing her weight against her opponent and knocking them off their feet. Victory close at hand, she pressed her sword hilt down at her adversary's throat. Eliza was able to see him clearly now, and she stopped before slitting their throat.

Her attacker was a boy not much older than herself, possibly only a year or two, with rich brown hair that stopped just above his shoulders. A pair of wide, dark chocolate eyes peered up at her in panic, his calloused hands held by his face in surrender. He was dressed nicely, with shining black armor over his seemingly-silky clothing.

Eliza cocked her head, puzzled. This was not who she had expected to be her attacker. He was too-well, handsome. She had expected a crooked-toothed, middle-aged Telmarine with a menacing aura about him; a man like that would be easy to kill because of his disgusting appearance. Now, however, with her sword at the neck of someone her own age, with her own panic mirrored in his eyes, Eliza hesitated.

"Who are you?" she demanded instead, ignoring the immense urge to let her sword slide across the boy's bobbing Adam's apple. Her captive swallowed nervously, going cross-eyed as he tried to keep her blade within his sights.

"I am Prince Caspian," he answered breathlessly, in a slight accent that Eliza didn't recognize. She raised a single eyebrow questioningly. "The tenth," he added unnecessarily, and Eliza almost cracked a smile then. Instead, she pressed the tip of her blade slightly closer to his skin. A single drop of red slid down onto the grass behind Caspian's head, and Eliza saw him wince slightly. Guilt ripped through her heart slightly, and she bit her lip unconsciously.

"Why are you here?" she asked him quickly, hoping to shake away her guilty conscious.

Caspian looked back up at her with his even gaze, fully open to her and innocent, like a baby deer's. "I am here with two Narnians that mean you no harm," he told her gently. Eliza's grip tightened on the hilt of her weapon.

"Narnians?" she questioned.

Caspian nodded quickly, studying her closely.

"Take me to them," she ordered, moving her sword away from Caspian's neck and yanking him to his feet by his collar.

He yelped in surprise, keeping his hands up as she now held her blade to his chest.

"No funny business," she whispered threateningly, pulling out a rope from her belt.

After binding Caspian's hands and shoving his sword in her scabbard, Eliza pressed the tip of the sword between his shoulder blades and pressed him forward in the direction he had come, her heart pounding in anticipation at the thought of meeting Narnians.

The thought made her heart ache as she remembered her brothers and sisters. How could she just leave them behind?

 _What if they get hurt_ , she thought, panic rising, _I would never forgive myself!_

Caspian stopped suddenly, turning his head to look at Eliza. "Here," he told her, eyes darting to her then down the ground in embarrassment. Eliza studied his face for a moment longer, eyebrows screwed in concentration. She pulled her knife out of her belt, sliced off his bonds and then sheathed it just as quickly. Caspian stared at her in awe, rubbing his now free wrists. Avoiding his eyes, Eliza pulled his sword out of her belt and held it out, hilt up. Caspian took it slowly, still staring at Eliza's face. She cleared her throat awkwardly, still not looking at Caspian's handsome face.

"Thank you," she forced out softly, shifting in her spot. "I'm sorry that I was like that in the woods. You just startled me, and I didn't know you...but you took me to Narnians, the people I'm here for, and I'm thankful for that."

She peeked through her eyelashes to glance at his face, only to see a kind smile overtaking his face.

"You're quite handy with that sword of yours," he complimented her, nodding to her waist where her sword sat.

Eliza felt herself blush, and looked down swiftly.

 _What am I doing?_ she thought in confusion. _He's just another idiot boy like Peter and Ed._

"You're not too bad yourself," she answered jokingly, looking up and grinning. Caspian chuckled and turned his head around before looking back at her.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" he asked her kindly, eyes sparkling underneath the sun. Eliza's breath caught in her throat at the sight, and she couldn't form a coherent sentence for a moment.

"The Narnians?" she was finally able to ask.

Caspian nodded.

"Well, did they have plans?" she asked curiously. "I don't want to intrude or anything."

Caspian shrugged, grinning now.

"Just plotting on how to overthrow the Telmarines and gain back what once was theirs," he answered casually, amusement lighting his tone. "Care to join us? Quite honestly, we could use some more swords like yours."

Eliza's heart soared at this handsome boy standing before her, with an offer she just couldn't refuse.

Now if only her siblings were here with her.

Pushing away the thought, Eliza grinned mischievously, replying, "Don't mind if I do."

With his own grin plastered on his face, Caspian led the way to a wide, hollow oak tree, where the plotting was beginning-and Eliza's arrival would be sure to end it quickly.


	6. Chapter 5: Meaning More

Eliza ducked to avoid the low entrance to the hollow tree, gazing around in curiosity and slight wonder.

Caspian, who was facing her with a smile, spread his arms wide, casting his gaze around the wide room within the tree.

"Welcome to the revolution," he joked, winking. Eliza averted her eyes but smiled slightly.

"It's lovely," she told him honestly, settling down onto a small cot that sat in the corner. "Very cozy."

Before Caspian could form a reply, a black and white badger crashed in from some stairs that ascended from below the tree. The badger was having a heated argument with a stern looking dwarf, and didn't seem to notice the arrival of the two humans.

"-absolutely atrocious," he was snapping, teeth bared as his beady black eyes focused on the dwarf. "We don't have the numbers, Nikabrik, you know this!"

The dwarf, Nikabrik, scoffed. "We will never have the numbers of we continue to let them kill us off without a fight, Trufflehunter," he roared in a gruff voice. "We have to fight back!"

Caspian cleared his throat, alerting the dwarf and badger of his and Eliza's presence in the hollow tree. Trufflehunter turned and cocked his head at the sight of Eliza standing beside Caspian, looking awkward.

"Who's this?" Nikabrik asked harshly before Trufflehunter could say anything. "What is this human doing here? What if she's a spy? Have you gone mad, you Telmarine?!" Trufflehunter pushed Nikabrik back as the dwarf took a threatening step forward, a hand on the sword at his hip.

"Stand down," the badger assured his comrade, black eyes stuck on Eliza. "Look at her face, Nikabrik, and tell me you truly believe her to be a spy of the Telmarines."

Nikabrik scoffed but studied Eliza closely, eyes filled with suppressed anger and defiance. Eliza returned the glare with a lift of her chin and a steady stare in return, like her Peter had taught her. _Don't let them know that you're scared out of your wits_ , she heard him remind her. _You're strong and courageous; there's no room for fear._

Slowly, realization dawned on Nikabrik's face, and he dropped into a kneel in an instant. "My Lady Guardian!" the dwarf croaked roughly, avoiding Eliza's gaze. "A thousand pardons, I didn't-that is, I didn't realize-."

"Calm down," Eliza assured him casually, smiling slightly. "You didn't know. It is my first time here after all; I didn't expect you to know who I was anyway." Nikabrik's head snapped up, his dark eyes meeting Eliza's warm ones, and the dwarf grunted.

"Nonetheless, I apologize, my Lady," he muttered, standing and brushing off his breeches. "It's been almost 100 years since the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve disappeared. I have only seen paintings and heard rumors."

"100 years..." Eliza murmured, still slightly boggled by this information. The pain and confusion she felt, however, was nothing compared to that of her brothers and sisters. Suddenly, she felt terrible for leaving them behind. What kind of guardian was she?

"I'm sorry...gentlemen," Eliza announced hesitantly. "But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave you. I have to find my family."

She made for the exit, but was startled by Caspian's tall form coming between herself and the way out. "You need to help us," he pleaded. "We are nothing without at least one member of the royal family on our side. Please?"

Eliza stared at him for a moment, face expressionless. "You don't get it," she whispered furiously. "I'm not royalty. I'm merely their Guardian. I'm nothing close to my siblings. With me, you gain nothing: no allies. I've never been here in my life; the Narnians don't know me by face. They will not stand by me. Now, if you had brought my brother Peter, or even my younger sister Lucy, you'd have a better chance of gaining allies." She held Capsian's brown gaze steadily. She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she murmured, taking a step back. "I don't think I will be of any use to you."

Her eyes dropped to the ground at this last, her hands wringing together before her. Caspian studied Eliza carefully with his piercing brown eyes. "I don't believe I caught your name," he said kindly, carefully ignoring her short speech. Eliza's head snapped up suddenly, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Elizabeth," she answered automatically as one hand shifted to her sword. "Elizabeth Pevensie. My family calls me Eliza."

Caspian nodded thoughtfully. "Well Elizabeth," he continued carefully. "I don't think that having you on our side will be useless. In fact, I believe you and your sword could be more than valuable to us. You're a superb fighter, and you want the same thing we do: freedom. With you by our side, we can easily convince the rest of the royal family to join us in our fight. You can help us achieve so much, Elizabeth. You just have to believe in yourself just as much as I-er, WE believe in you."

Eliza smiled slightly at Caspian dropped his gaze in embarrassment. He was cute, she concluded, and determined to win. Her mind began to whirl with his kind words and her own doubts. Could she really help ban together the Narnians and take back her sibling's beloved kingdom?

"What is your plan, Telmarine?" she asked suddenly. Caspian's head shot up at her words, a wide grin appearing on his face.

"Why don't you come sit down and find out, Lady Guardian?" he teased. Eliza couldn't help but smile as he gestured to the table at the center of the tree home with a flourishing hand. "Don't mind if I do," she responded, dipping into a mocking curtsy before walking across the small room and placing herself at a seat on the table.

And so the badger, dwarf, Telmarine and Guardian planned through the night.


	7. Chapter 6: Reunions and Rising Tensions

Eliza wasn't sure how to approach the plan her, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Caspian had come up with. They had already gained allies, with Caspian's moving speech and Eliza's presence at his side. The two together had managed to gain the assistance of all the rebelling Narnians, helping them create a new hope in defeating the unwelcome Telmarines.

On the other hand, she was unsure that the Narnians would give all their resources to her and Caspian; after all, they weren't the kings and queens of old. Who knows if they're to be trusted?

Presently, Eliza walked beside Caspian, scouting the woods around their new headquarters. Her bow was tucked loosely in her hand, an arrow notched on the string. The two's eyes scanned their surrounding with thoughtful gazes.

Caspian's head turned to his partner's. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently, stepping over a log lightly. Eliza shrugged as she hopped atop the same log, hoping to gain a better visual.

Alright, I guess," she responded. Caspian gave her a disbelieving look. Eliza sighed in response.

"I just wonder if what we are doing is right," she admitted. "Who are we to take the position of the kings and queens? We are nothing compared to them." Caspian was already shaking his head. "You are everything compared to them," he assured her. "You're their sister and a Guardian."

Eliza snorted. "Some Guardian I am, leaving them behind," she retorted, hand tightening on her bow. Caspian's eyes softened.

"Elizabeth," he murmured, pressing a hand to her shoulder. "You are an amazing Guardian. And you had every right to remove yourself from them. They kept a pretty large secret from you, and you needed time. You did nothing wrong. Besides, if you hadn't left them, I never would have ended up crossing swords with you, or ended up walking beside you now."

Eliza smiled slightly at this. "I guess not," she responded hesitantly. Caspian grinned, about to say something else until Eliza suddenly froze at a movement. Over Caspian's shoulder, she spotted a dark figure approach one of their minotaur allies stealthily. A gleam of steel hung from the figure's hand. "Caspian," she whispered urgently.

The Telmarine prince turned suddenly, eyes widening. "Wait here," was all he said before darting away toward the figure and the minotaur. Eliza watched for a split second before hurrying after him. The figure raised his sword, and Eliza pulled her arrow to her cheek, releasing it with a cry of desperation. She was off target, the head burying itself in the tree beside the figure.

However, the newcomer was distracted long enough for Caspian to swoop in suddenly, his sword meeting the other's. The blades clashed together in the glade, and the two danced back and forth, lunging and dodging. Suddenly the newcomer swung, missing Caspian by a hair. His sword stuck itself in a tree. The force knocked him off-balance, and his face was suddenly in view. Caspian, still in complete rage, drew the other sword from the trunk, prepared to deliver the last blow. Eliza screamed suddenly, recognizing the face of her brother, her twin, Peter.

"No!" came her voice and another, ringing through the trees.

Eliza stared at her brother with utter shock, and in his eyes she could see the same shock mirrored as they darted around to see Narnians emerging from the trees. "Peter," she whispered to herself.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked carefully, eyes trained on Caspian with dislike.

Caspian lifted his chin. "Yes. And who are you?" he demanded.

"Peter!" Eliza recognized Susan's voice as her three remaining siblings appeared from the trees, the dwarf in tow.

Eliza rushed forward to Caspian's side, pressing a hand upon the one of his that clenched his sword. "It's them, Caspian," she murmured to him gently. "There is no need for your sword any longer. The Narnians are far from harm now."

Caspian glanced at her carefully, and his eyes widened in realization. His head snapped back to Peter, who was now standing proudly. "High King Peter?" he asked in disbelief.

Peter smirked. "I believe you called," he responded sarcastically. Eliza grinned and rushed to her twin. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, fighting to keep the tears from rushing down her face. "I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over in his ear. Peter shook his head as his arms clung to his sister. "Never be sorry," he whispered. "Never ever be sorry for my own stupid actions. Oh Eliza, how we missed you." Eliza let out a choked sob as her remaining brother and sisters hurried forward to envelop their lost sister and Guardian in a tight embrace.

She pulled away after a while, wiping her eyes. "I will never leave you four ever again," she vowed. "Not for anything. From now on, I will always be there to protect you."

The four smiled widely in response to their sister's words.

Caspian cleared his throat from behind them, looking slightly awkward. Peter glanced over at the young prince, frowning slightly. "If I may be so bold, Your Majesty," Caspian said slowly. "But...you're not exactly what I was expecting."

Peter raised his eyebrows, glancing at his twin with a questioning gaze. Eliza bit her lip to keep from giggling. Susan and Lucy laughed into their hands, while Edmund just looked confused. "Neither are you," the young Pevensie boy responded slowly.

Trufflehunter drew himself up to his full height, clearing his throat. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," he mused wisely. Eliza glanced at the badger, slightly amused. He caught her look and shrugged. "I have my moments of overwhelming wisdom and insight," he admitted to her in an undertone.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege," came the strong voice of Reepicheep from by Eliza's feet. She looked down to see the gallant mouse holding his sword out to his liege lord in respect. Peter looked embarrassed but nodded at the mouse thankfully.

Ahead of her, Eliza heard Lucy whisper to Susan, "He's so cute." Eliza opened her mouth to warn her sisters, but too late, since Reepicheep had already turned his sword to the sound of the voice, crying," Who said that?!" so that all that could hear his challenge. Lucy looked surprised, blushing. "Sorry," she murmured. Reepicheep looked taken aback as he sheathed his needle-like sword. "Oh...your Majesty," he stuttered. "With the greatest respect...I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

Peter and Eliza both looked on at the exchange, smiling. "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter said admiringly. Reepicheep puffed out his chest and bowed to Peter. "Yes, indeed," he responded, scampering over and up to Eliza's shoulder. Eliza did not flinch, only smiled at the mouse. "And," Reepicheep continued from his new vantage point, "I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire. With some much appreciated help from your Guardian." Eliza grinned at the mouse happily. Peter chuckled. "Good," he responded, glancing at Caspian with a raised brow. "Because we are going to need every sword we can get." Caspian looked down at his hands sheepishly. "Well then," he muttered. "You'll probably be wanting yours back."

He held Peter's sword out to him hilt up. Peter looked at the Telmarine prince for a moment before taking his sword and replacing it into the scabbard hanging on his hip. With a raised head and proud gaze, Peter walked to his subjects, greeting Narnians left and right while three of his siblings followed. Eliza watched Caspian look defeated and hurt.

"Caspian," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "It will be okay. They will thank you for being there for our people. You are one of us now." She gave him a kind smile before following her family. Caspian watched her go.

"Then why do I feel like the outcast," he murmured to himself. With his question hanging in the air of the forest, the crestfallen prince followed the newly reinstated kings and queens with a feeling of dread lingering over him.

 _ **(I fixed the issue with the things between the paragraphs; it should be easier to read now! Thank you!)**_


End file.
